Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows
by Animechick6546
Summary: Taking place after the school year ends, the war continues. Questions once unanswered are bought to the surface. Will Harry survive this fatal fight?


**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**

**Author's Note -** So, I'm not a big fan of the title. I suppose it works for what it's worth, but I'll have a tough time not making it cliché. So, you'll be seeing more chapters pop up as time goes on, but for the time being, please read and review chapter 1! Feel free to dissect the story, so I can make improvements .

So, please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One – Untitled** **

* * *

**

Hermione shivered in the cold as she knocked lightly on the door. She held her arms close to her chest.

The door opened slowly, and the warm glow spilled into the wet night.

"Good evening, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said softly.

"Evening dear. Come in, come in! Wasn't expecting you so soon. Hurry now, you'll catch cold!" The kind, round woman ushered Hermione into the house. "Goodness me, you're soaked to the bone! I'll have Ginny draw you a warm bath."

Hermione nodded, looking to the floor.

Mrs. Weasley paused for a moment, before wiping her hands on her apron. "Ginny!" She called up the stairs. "Ginny come here."

Ginny came bouncing down the stairs. "Yes?" She asked. "Oh! Hermione! You're here! You're early." She paused. "You're dripping."

Mrs. Weasley brushed Hermione's hair back with her hand. "Ginny, be a dear and run Hermione a bath."

Ginny hesitated before she turned to run up the stairs.

"Well, go on then! Up you go." She ushered Hermione up the stairs, covering her face with her hand.

* * *

Hermione sniffled a bit. It was quite cold for being summer, and she felt as if she was soaked, quite literally, to the bone. Her sneakers squeaked as she walked down the hallway. 

Ginny walked out of the bathroom, the water still running. She looked Hermione, and her expression fell. "Is it bad?" She whispered.

Hermione shook her head. "It's not Harry. I haven't heard anything from him."

Ginny sighed a bit. "Well, why don't you go take your bath, and then we'll talk about it. I'll grab you some extra clothes."

Hermione nodded slowly, then walked into the bathroom. She sat on the edge of the tub, and ran her hands under the water. She let out a shaky exhale, and stared off blankly.

Ginny came to the doorway, and laid Hermione's backpack near the sink. She gave a half smile before closing the door.

Hermione pulled her shirt over her head. "What a wreck." She murmured as she looked in the mirror, pulling her hair out from underneath.

She left the bathroom and went straight to Ginny's room.

Ginny looked up from her diary, and scooted to the side. She patted the space next to her and smiled.

Hermione closed the door slowly, buried her head in her hands. She let out a small sob.

Ginny leapt to her feet and pulled Hermione into a hug. "What's wrong?"

Hermione kept silent for a moment, before taking a deep breath. "They're getting divorced."

"What?" Ginny gasped, pulling away.

"My grandmother found out about Hogwarts. She's convinced my father that I'm some kind of... of..." She wiped the tears away.

"Oh, Hermione..."

"I didn't know where else to go. I didn't mean to just drop by or..."

Ginny cut her off. "You know you're always welcome here."

"I just... I'm a freak. Either people hate me for having muggle parents, or they hate me for being a witch."

"Hey, no one hates you. I bet your family is just scared. I suppose to muggles it's a bit of a shocker that we, you know, exsist."

Hermione gave a half smile and sighed a bit. "Yeah, I guess you're right. So, did you hear anything about Harry?"

Ginny shook her head. "We haven't any new mail." She paused. "But..." She was cut off as the door flung open.

"Ginny, where is my... Hermione!"

Ginny giggled a bit. "Well she's right here." She nudged Hermione.

"Oh, I, um, hello Ronald." Hermione sat up straight, wiping her tears again.

Ginny sighed. "Go!" She urged, pushing Hermione off her bed. Ron moved from the doorway.

"Ginny!" Hermione whispered sharply, still being pushed.

"Hush, go talk to him." Ginny winked before shutting the door and locking it.

Hermione cleared her throat and attempted to find something interesting, while Ron shuffled his feet and stared at the floor.

"Ron, I..."

"Listen Hermione..."

"You go first." They said in unison.

"Are you feeling oka.." Ron started.

"Have you heard anything from Harry?" Hermione interrupted.

"Well, actually, let me show you something." Ron said, taking Hermione's hand and leading her up to his room. She leaned against the door frame and bit her lip.

Ron ruffled through a pile of papers. "I have got to get organized." He mumbled, throwing a quill aside. "Ahh, here it is." He said, pulling up a piece of parchment.

"And, what's that?" Hermione asked, frowning a bit.

"Go on then, read it." Ron said, shoving it at her.

"Ugh, Ron, you are so..." She started.

"Just read it!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and glanced down.

_Ron,_

_I don't have much time, we're going to look for the last horcrux. I can't tell you where I am, because I know you'll come looking for me. Tell Ginny not to worry._

_-Harry _

"What an idiot." Hermione said, angrily shoving the note back at Ron.

"He sent that like a week after he left, and I haven't heard from him since."

"But that's been about a month!" Hermione exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell Ginny?"

"I told her not to worry, plenty of times."

"I suppose it's best that you didn't tell her that he's out there risking his life."

Ron nodded a bit. "Hermione." He paused. "I'm glad you came here early."

Hermione suddenly became incredibly interested in the letter. "Oh really?" She attempted to act nonchalant. "Why is that?"

"There's been something I've been meaning to chat with you about." Ron stood up and walked up to Hermione. She stopped leaning on the door frame. "I was just wondering..."

"Yes?" She said, a bit too loudly.

"If you would..." Ron cleared his voice and mummbled something under his breath.

"If I would what? Hermione's heart was racing.

"Well, I was wondering if you would, you know, go with me to the wedding... as friends! Of course, just as friends. Yeah, that's all I was wondering, and um. Friends."

Hermione sighed and looked down. "Sure, Ronald, I'd love to go with you to the wedding... as friends."

"Great, that's settled then." Ron's voice cracked a bit. "Back to Harry! What are we going to do."

"I haven't a clue..." Hermione shuffled her feet.

"Well you're the one with all the bright ideas." Ron muttered, sitting on his bed.

"Me? Who's the one that manages to get himself into trouble with nearly every decision he makes?!"

"Oh, as if you're one to talk, Hermione. If you're not the center of attention, it's all over for the rest of us."

"Excuse me? The center of attention? Who couldn't even handle having his best friend in the Triwizard Tournament?" Hermione stomped her foot.

"I can't believe you would bring that up! You're a vicious woman! You know that?" Ron shot off of his bed and walked towards her.

"And you're a right git!"

"Oh yeah!?" Ron screamed.

"Yeah!" Hermione screamed back before being pulled into Ron's arms. He kissed her hard, almost angrily, and she balled her fists up before pushing him away.

"Ugh!" She exclaimed, glaring at him. They stood there in silence for a few moments.

"I'm sorry. I just thought ... " Ron started softly. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. She closed her eyes and leaned into him.

"Can all of our fights end like this?" She whispered, putting her chin on his shoulder.

Ron laid his head on top of hers and smiled.

"Well, finally!" There were two loud pops. Ron and Hermione broke apart at lightning speed.

"Yeah, took you long enough!"

"What on earth are you two doing here?" Ron asked his brothers.

The twins gave a grin that Ron knew all too well.

"We just popped over for a few things." George said, rummaging through Ron's belongings.

"But we see you two are shacking up, so I suppose we should go." Fred laughed as he leaned against the wall.

"What?! Shacking up?! You're bonkers! I was only teaching Hermione about..."

"Save it, Ron, you two have been crazy for each other since you were first years." George sat down on the floor and pulled a box out from under Ron's bed. Ron and Hermione looked at each other. They looked away just as

"Everyone knows it was bound to happen. Pity it took you both this long to realize it." Fred walked over to George and picked up a large ball of twine. "Oh, that should work."

"Um, so boys, what are you working on now?" Hermione didn't exactly know where to put her hands, so she shoved them into her pockets.

"We're working on something special." Fred slapped Ron on the back. "But that doesn't stop us from taking time out of our busy schedules to make fun of Wittle Wonny."

"Guys!" Ron whined, trying to get out of his brothers' grip.

"Fred? George?" Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs.

"Ahh, that's our cue to go!" George stood up with a box.

"Indeed it is." Fred ruffled Ron's hair before walking out to the hallway.

There were two loud pops and then they were gone. Mrs. Weasley came to Ron's doorway.

"Did your brothers stop in for a.. oh my. I'll let you alone then. Wouldn't want to ruin the moment." Mrs. Weasley grabbed up a few items of clothing before turning on her heel and walking back down the stairs.

"Well then." Hermione shifted her weight and looked at Ron. "I'm getting a bit tired."

"Oh, of course. I'll walk you to Ginny's room." Ron held his hand out.

Hermione nodded and grabbed on to his hand and as she did, Pigwidgeon chirped loudly. Hermione turned to look at the tiny owl.

"OWL!" She shouted.

Ron jumped a bit, and looked at her.

"Ron! Owl!" She ran up to his cage. Pig began to flap around, darting every which way.

"Hermione, are you feeling alright?" Ron inched closer to her. "I reckon you've met Pig before, but - Pig, Hermione, Hermione, Pig." He chuckled.

"No, Ron, we can use an owl to get to Harry!" Hermione laughed. "I don't know why I didn't think of it before. We'll use Pig to find Harry!"


End file.
